1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light-emitting diode (LED) lamps, especially to a double-sided LED lamp which can emit light from two sides.
2. Description of Related Art
A light-emitting diode (LED) lamp often includes a LED light-source module. The luminous angle of a single LED light-source module is narrow and limited. When a larger angle or more than one area needs to be lit, then several LED light-source modules must be used.